Pluto Six
January 1955. }} The Pluto Six (プラトーシックス) are Japanese 6×6 folders made in 1955 by Shichiyō Kōgaku Kōgyō and distributed by Pluto Shōkai. Common features The Pluto Six are horizontally folding cameras, with curved three-part struts. The film is advanced by a knob at the left end of the top plate, as seen by the photographer. There is a decorative flange at the opposite end, and the shutter release is at its usual location on the right. The back is hinged to the right and contains two red windows placed one above the other, protected by horizontally sliding individual covers. The upper red window is for 4.5×6cm exposures and the middle one is for 6×6cm; the covers are accordingly inscribed 4.5X6 and 6X6. The camera reportedly has hinged masks in the exposure chamber, for 4.5×6cm exposures. Hinged masks: , p.890. The name "Pluto Six" is reportedly embossed in the leather covering at the rear. , p.890. A Pluto 7 logo is embossed in the leather of the front door, engraved on the top plate and perhaps in the folding struts, and embossed at the front of the leather case. The number "7" is certainly an allusion to the company name Shichiyō (七洋): shichi means "seven" in Japanese. All the models have an 80mm f/3.5 lens. The shutter is always synchronized for flash and equipped with a self-timer. Original documents The Pluto Six models were advertised from January to May 1955, and were featured in the March 1955 issue of Sankei Camera. , p.362. The advertisement reproduced below was placed in the January to March issues of . Advertisement in January 1955, p.232, February 1955, p.201, and March 1955, p.209. It lists two models: the Pluto Six P with uncoupled rangefinder and B, 1–200 speeds, priced at , and the Pluto Six L with B, 10–200 speeds, priced at (case included). The document mentions the manufacturer Shichiyō Kōgaku Kōgyō and the distributor Pluto Shōkai. The May 1955 advertisement in Sankei Camera lists the Pluto Six P at an unchanged price, along with the Stereo Pluto stereo camera. Advertisement reproduced in , p.173. The Pluto Six L The Pluto Six L only has a viewfinder, integrated in the middle of the top housing. The accessory shoe and folding bed release are offset to the left. One presumably early example is pictured in with a no-name shutter (B, 1–200, self-timer), synchronized via a PC socket at the bottom. Example pictured in , item 1402, where it is called "Pluto Six L (DX)" for an unknown reason. The lens is a Pluto 80mm f/3.5 with a silver bezel. Its serial number (no.8289) probably indicates that this camera is earlier than those described below. Other examples differ from the above one by minor details: the top housing has sharper edges, the advance knob and decorative flange at the top are slightly different. They have a Luzifer shutter (B, 10–200, self-timer), synchronized via an ASA bayonet post or a PC socket. ASA post: example pictured in , item 1401. PC socket: example pictured in , p.890. The shutter plate has an S'' logo on the side, repeated above the shutter casing next to the synch post, and the name ''LUZIFER is engraved at the bottom of the shutter rim. The lens is a Pluto Anastigmat 80mm f/3.5 with a black bezel, and known lens numbers are in the 12xxx range. No.12070: example pictured in , p.890. No.12138: example pictured in , item 1401. The Pluto Six P The Pluto Six P has an uncoupled rangefinder, combined into the viewfinder. The common eyepiece is offset to the right, as seen by the photographer. The rangefinder is driven by a wheel falling under the left thumb. The accessory shoe and folding bed release are placed above the second image window, very slightly offset to the left. NOTE: the major recession in the USA by the Federal Reserve raising interest rates in 1953 caused a serious depression in the Japanese export marketplace in the USA; for cameras in 1954-55. Using the name "Luzifer" on the shutter was also a major mistake when exporting cameras to the Christian world of 1954-55. It's easy to see why this camera company only survived for One year. Despite these facts, this camera was well made!, Regards Don@Eastwestphoto Various surviving examples are known. Example pictured in , item 1403, and examples observed in online auctions. All of them have a Luzifer shutter (B, 1–200, self-timer) with a PC socket. The shutter markings are the same as described for the Pluto Six L. The lens is a Pluto Anastigmat 80mm f/3.5 with a black bezel, and the known lens numbers are in the 50xxx and 51xxx range. Notes Bibliography Original documents * . Advertisements by Shichiyō Kōgaku Kōgyō and Pluto Shōkai: ** January 1955, p.232; ** February 1955, p.201; ** March 1955, p.209. Recent sources * Item 776. * P.86 (brief mention only, the camera is called Plato Six by mistake). * P.890. * Items 1401–3. Category: Japanese 6x6 viewfinder folding Category: Japanese 6x6 rangefinder folding Category: P